The Reunion
by LittleMissKatherinePierce
Summary: Bella is not the same girl the Cullens left behind. They reunite in the most unlikely circumstances. Please give it a read, and a review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was running. Running for my life, I say life, but I'm dead. I was running to avoid true death, or so these idiots chasing me thought, this is all just a part of my plan. I hate to say it though, but Elijah was right I perhaps misjudged them somewhat, I didn't expect them to corner me quite so quickly. I focused on moving my strength to my legs in order to push against the ground, so I could move faster than I had before. My surroundings blurring around me, just a sea of greenery was all that could be seen from my peripheral vision. All that could be heard was my footsteps, silent to human ears but audible to any supernatural creatures. Behind me I could faintly hear my attackers' footsteps as they too picked up their speed to catch me.

How did I get into this situation you wonder?

I was helping out an old friend track down three monsters, they had been terrorising the vampire community by committing heinous acts, none of these acts threatened to expose immortality though hence the lack of intervention by the Volturi. These monsters would target female nomad vampires, pin them down and have their way with them. A vampire is strong but not strong enough to single-handedly defend themselves against an ambush, unless they had a defensive gift. It was horrific what these monsters were doing. Disgusting. Someone had to stop them. That's what I have become, a vigilante, and equaliser I suppose, I couldn't stand to hear of others suffering vampire and human, (unless I was the one inflicting the pain), and I would always do my best to help in all circumstances. They say rape is the worst crime you could do to someone who is alive, they're violated and then have to live with that experience for the rest of their lives. Imagine as a vampire when you can't forget anything and immortality is imminent, the mental scars that will cause. I wanted to tear them all apart, limb from limb, and watch them burn, so they could experience just an ounce of the suffering they had caused on others.

But that's not the only reason little old me was actively tracking them, they had information on the location of someone. Though who that person was and why Elijah needed to know was beyond me. Elijah didn't fancy disclosing that information to me. In fact it was odd for him to ask this of me at all, I hadn't seen him in years, and he would never ask for any favours. He's the kind who firmly believes in the 'if you want something done, do it yourself' kind of thing. So imagine my surprise when I receive his call. 'B, I need a favour?'

'Hello to you to, I'm doing great thanks for asking, in fact I was just in the middle of…'

'Okay, okay… I get your point B. Hello…. But you see I require your help.'

'Oh well this is new, what would you like from me?'

'I suspect you are already tracking them, or at least planning to take care of them, but these three particular types of vermin have some information and I need it.'

'Ooo very cryptic, sounds like a spy mission, you're just missing the crucial line _your mission should you wish to accept it_' I laughed into the phone.

'Isabella, this is serious, I don't care how you get it out of them I need to know where he is, do you understand me?'

'Elijah, if you're referring to the serial rapists then yes, I am currently working on this project, but you are speaking to me as if we have some sort of deal. What do I get out of all this hassle of keeping them alive long enough to extract information from them? And where who is?'

'Bella I wouldn't ask this of you if I could do it myself, please as a favour?'

'hmm a favour … to be owed something from the great Elijah, now that does sound quite appealing. Don't think I didn't notice you deflected my question' I mused.

'They will know who you are talking about. Be careful and don't underestimate them' He said with a tone of finality. It was only a second later I realised he had hung up. So dramatic. I altered my plan slightly in my head to help out my dramatic friend. Putting my phone in my bra, I did a quick scan through the crowd to see if they had arrived yet. Hmm nothing of yet. I'd have to sit at this bar, pretending to drink and ignore the bartender's flirty advances a short while longer.

Looking around I admired the dresses and the extravagance around me, the annual city gala, had what appeared to be everyone in attendance. Every human had their designer outfits on with shoes to match, dying to impress their peers, I'm sure Alice would be shocked yet proud if she could see me now. Fuck, that thought slipped out before I could register it. The old familiar ache in my heart decided to make itself known. Though pain aside, she would be impressed. I was dressed in an elegant black two piece, my trousers skin tight yet slightly flared towards the bottom to showcase of my wonderful heels, on top a simple, yet tight top that showcased my ab definition and my tiny waist. I don't usually dress up like this, but to attract these specific creatures who were using this event as their hunting ground tonight, it was somewhat necessary. To distract myself from the pain in my heart, I sniffed the air, trying to detect their scents. I knew they would be here, they had been in the city of Rochester for two days now and needed to feed. A dark evening, with drunk stragglers at the end of the night, easy to pick them off one by one, the opportunity was too good to miss. Might have got a bit carried away there, the overflow of venom in my mouth was a good indicator, hmm note to self I need to hunt later on, find myself a mountain lion or something. Suddenly the sweet aroma hit me, and I knew they were close.

I waited until I could sense all three of them. Before slowly exiting the venue. I knew they wouldn't pass on this opportunity, I was rather good looking even for a vampire, or so I've been told… it's a shame he.. NO BELLA! Stick to the present! Think about the present plan. Whilst I had this debate within my own mind, I could feel them picking up the pace to catch me up. I knew if I kept walking up the street and took a left between two buildings it would lead me into the forest, and then I could destroy them. Still walking at a human pace, using myself as bait, I turned left into the alleyway between two buildings. It was then I realised I had stupidly not noticed that only two out of the three were behind me, shit. They were herding me. The one I had lost appeared in front of me,

'Well look at you, it's not very often I cross paths with such a beauty'

I rolled my eyes. Damn it, how could I have let myself be so preoccupied, now I wouldn't be able to have quite as much fun. I'd have end this whole thing a lot quicker. Unless I managed to run into the forest before the other two arrived, and avoiding the other one grabbing me, I could maybe just make that. I could hear from their footsteps that they were just three steps away from turning the corner and joining us in the alleyway, but they were limited to human speed, due to our surroundings. It was feasible escape plan, I couldn't take my time with them if I was cornered, I just had to leave NOW.

Here goes nothing, I bolted towards the one in front of me, Laurent I believe his name is, he was not expecting me to head straight for him, he opened his arms ready to catch me, but at the last minute I leaped over him, and took off running into the forest.

Being chased is rather exhilarating I have to tell you. I looked back, I couldn't see anything, yet I could faintly hear them. Good I'm a few miles ahead. That gives me 2/3 minutes tops, I could see a clearing coming up, I would stop there and take them out as they ran through the trees.

The wind decided at this point to change direction, I could suddenly smell the scents of one, two, three… no seven vampires. Seven?! I haven't seen a coven that big since … No don't be silly Bella, it's probably some old scents, or just my luck I'm about to kill on someone's territory. I didn't have time to stop and divert elsewhere, this was my shot to kill this terrible trio.

Breaking into the clearing, I was running at such a speed that I couldn't stop instantly, I came to a halt in the middle of this open space. Who I saw well, those are some faces I never expected to see again.

I was speechless.

Time seemed to stop in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seven pairs of golden eyes looked at me, in equal shock. One went to take a step towards me, but I took a step back. I could see their mouth moving but the sound never reached me. I was facing my worst nightmare. My thoughts started to become so fragmented. The Cullen's. Here. What? How? Don't Look at him. I hear running. Vampires.

That thought brought me out of trance, and back into reality. I was here to do a job. Concentrate on the job Bella. Ignoring them, I turned my back to the Cullen's just as James, Victor and Laurent broke through the trees.

'Well, well, well ran to some friends, did we?' James sneered. Laurent pulled James back, 'They outnumber us James, we can find someone else' he whispered, though It was pointless we could all hear.

'Oh I'm not with them, but I'm so glad you caught up, I've been looking for you three for a while now.'

'oh really' James said.

'Yes, your reputation proceeds you'

James glared at me, I could tell he was trying to use his 'gift', James has a similar power to Jane. Jane tricks your mind into believing your burning at a stake, whereas James' power is confined just to the head. He can make you believe that your head is in utter agony. However, similar to Jane, James had no hope of getting into my head. Playing along, I fell to my knees screaming, holding my head.

With this James smirked, and to my surprise the Cullen's growled, I could feel the moving towards me. Their involvement would only hinder me, I wanted to enjoy ending these monsters despite the presence of the Cullen's. I threw up my physical shield to block them from coming any closer to me, limiting their movement to just a few metres around them.

I stood up laughing, effectively wiping off the smirk off the infamous trio. 'Oh James, did you really think you could make me scream?'

With that I charged towards them.

I got to Laurent first, ripping his limbs off instantly. Years of fighting and being given tips by some of the best fighter's -human and vampire- you learn how to incapacitate someone quickly, I'm highly skilled and I'm ruthless, there's a reason why I'm still standing, and my contenders are nothing but ash. Not stopping to finish Laurent off, Victor and James were already heading towards me. Two on one combat. Victor went to grab my hair, and in the process reached to grab my arm and wench it behind my back. Before he could reach my hair, I caught his wrist and twisted it back, he screamed in pain. Still holding his arm, I used him to hit James. James whilst being hit in the side by Victors body, leaned towards me to grab my head. With my free arm I pulled his hair back and threw him. He hit the shield that held in place the Cullen's, like a rag doll. Victor came charging towards me, arms outstretched, I used this opportunity to grab onto his arms, and jump. Effectively separating them from his body. Victor in a pure vengeful rage, charged again, but with no arms, I had no clue what he was planning on doing. A simple kick to the chest, pushed him to the ground next to Laurent.

James was next. He like most vampires went for the most obvious tactic, using brute strength, he managed to get his arms around me, the clash of our bodies sounded like a large clap of thunder, falling to the ground I flipped up, mildly annoyed that James had been very close to ripping my lovely outfit. James came at me again, this time trying to bite me. I was not going to wearing a bite mark for all eternity, so he had another thing coming. I grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up and squeezing his neck. Whilst he clawed away at my hand around his neck. I took this moment to inflict some torture, some retribution for his victims. Using my other hand, I grabbed a hold of his balls and squeezed with all my might. If vampires could cry James would be. I pulled until they were separated from his body. With that I dropped him to the ground and dragged the other two closer to him.

'So before I put you out of your misery, where is he?'

'Who?' James croaked out.

'You know who I mean'

James spat at me. Which was a bold choice from the guy who has no balls.

My temper started to rise, I looked at Victor and Laurent with such venom they cowered away in fear. It appeared only James knew the answer to Elijah's question. Dragging James up, I did something I had learnt from a particularly strong vampire, I punched through his chest and grabbed his lifeless heart in my hand. Stunned James spluttered on his venom.

'Tell me where he is, or I rip it out'

He just loosely smirked.

'I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation James' so I twisted his heart in my hands for effect. He screamed out in pain. 'You see this is the least you deserve after what you have put people through, now tell me, I won't ask again' I whispered.

'He's in New Orleans' He choked out.

With that I ripped out his black heart, making the most horrific crack. He dropped to the floor lifeless. I turned my palm over so his heart fell onto the body of Victor. Victor screamed and started to beg for his life. Funny how they expect me to listen when they ignored the pleas of their victims. I just looked at him, with nothing but hate. With my clean hand I grabbed a lighter out of my bra, lit it, and dropped it onto them. Instantly flames overtook them. There screams erupted. I did nothing but smile and say 'Go to hell'.

Picking up the excess body parts, I noticed my hand which was caked in a black consistency, it's the only remnant of our human blood that stays in a vampire, but overtime it congeals and sticks to our dead hearts. I wiped my hand clean on the grass and threw the extra body parts into the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

I could still feel my shield holding the Cullen's in place, a massive part of me was disgusted that they had seen me act in such a way, the smaller part worried about how they felt towards me. I had just acted with such sadism that could probably rival Jane, what if they were fearful of me. Of course, this was a perfectly natural reaction, they'd just seen me take on three vampires and with extreme strength mutilate one of them. The Bella they knew and the Bella I am now, are not the same. My heart pain which over the years had been reduced to just a dull ache. Now felt like it was fully fledged wound again, spewing blood. However, knowing I couldn't ignore them, and that this pain wouldn't go away, I turned to face them, and I lifted my shield.

To say I saw faces of shock would be an understatement. I scanned all their faces except for one, and they were all just stunned. What do I say? Hello? It seems like a stupid conversation started given what they have just witnessed.

As if saved by the bell, my phone started ringing.

'Uhh .. Hello?' My voice sounded shaky even for a vampire.

'B, its me.. you sound peculiar?'

Choosing to ignore his question, I went straight in with the answer he sought out. 'He's in New Orleans, do you need anything else?'

'I knew I could count on you, Thank you'

My usual confidence surged back into me. 'Don't forget you owe me.' With that I hung up.

Not wanting my confidence to dwindle, I didn't hesitate and spoke directly to Carlisle.

'My apologises for what you have just witnessed, I had some loose ends to tie and couldn't miss this opportunity. I can assure you I will not trespass onto your territory again. In fact, I can assure you you won't see me again, it will be as if I never existed'

That last part came out no louder than a whisper, they didn't want me then, so they won't want me now. Using his parting line to me from the forest was my way of assuring him, I knew the situation was still the same. Though the strength it took to say those words that broke me fifty years ago, left me exhausted. It took every ounce of strength I had to not release the sob that was building in my chest. I turned around and began to walk in the direction I had come from.

Carlisle took a step forward to me. 'Bella, please wait my dear, it's been so long.'

I ignored him, I picked up my pace a little bit. Not wanting to use my vampire speed just yet, just savouring every small moment I could of seeing them all this one last time.

'BELLA WAIT!'

Hearing his voice, I couldn't take it. I ran faster than I had running into that clearing, and now I really was running for my life. I knew I wouldn't survive if I was crushed emotionally again.

Once again I was running. Running and using all of my knowledge about the small town of Rochester. I had briefly scouted out the area a week beforehand as part of my preparation to execute those disgusting creatures, I detected no scents then… hmm they must have just moved here. No time to think about that now. I was conjuring up all my best escape routes as I suspected the Cullen's would follow me, pausing my thoughts for only a fraction of a second, the sound of feet could be heard in the distance. Shit, it appears I am correct in my assumption. Think Bella, where to go. I could hear civilisation as I ran east. Steal a car and speed off? That seemed like the best option right now, my scent would be cut off, making it harder for them to follow me. But why are they following me? They didn't want me, what's changed? I began to feel hope creeping in to the pit of my stomach, which inevitably would only cloud my judgement. I growled. Now was not the time. I needed to think rational and logical. I needed to leave, I didn't have time to consider their reasonings. Only a few more seconds and I'd break into the town.

I slowed my pace, I couldn't risk exposure now, even with the imminent arrival of the Cullen's. Only a few lone souls were around but you couldn't be too careful, to the human eye it looked like a brisk walk. I must have looked like I was doing the walk of shame, leaving a one-night stand in the middle of the night. I needed to keep my head down and find a car quick. I spotted a car on the other side of the street.

Once in the confines of the car, hotwiring it only took seconds, and I sped off going as fast as this measly Toyota would let me. My only goal was to get as far out of Rochester as possible. After ten minutes, I was confident, I was not being followed, and the town of Rochester was far behind me. I assessed my situation. I had left my Bentley in town, and a series of clothes in the trunk, which I'm sure the Cullen's would find. I sighed in sadness, why? Why did I have to run into them, if only I hadn't have been distracted before I got into that alleyway, causing me to have to turn to the forest. But that's assuming that they wouldn't have attended the gala, and everyone in the town was in attendance, so its plausible I could have run into them there. I doubt Alice would have missed a chance to dress up. But then if they had only just moved here, perhaps they wouldn't have been in attendance… what am I doing? Forget the gala, they were in the forest, hardly on their way there. Which leads me back to my original thought of why I was so god damn distracted in the alleyway, and why didn't I heed Elijah's bloody advice.

Whilst I had this overthinking internal monologue of unanswerable questions, my phone began to ring. I answered it without looking at the caller ID, stupid move.

'Want to talk about what happened earlier, as I know you Isabella, Isabella never stumbles over her words.'

'Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. Elijah, I told you the location, you have what you want. Since when do you check up on me?

'…at some point you're going to have to learn to stop pushing others away' he said quietly. This concerned side I had seen so rarely from Elijah. It surprised me, so much so that it took me back to the memory of our first meeting. I was human, so everything was slightly blurry and distorted in my mind. Similar to viewing everything through water. I remember I had just jumped off of the cliff in La Push, I was impatient, I wouldn't wait for Jacob, I had to see Edward now. I needed him, anything that could bring me closer to my love, was worth it. I, of course had tripped before I jumped off, meaning my pathway was more towards the rocks rather than the open water. Classic me, it really seemed that Edward was right, my number was up. This was fates chance to kill me off. It was odd, as I fell everything happened in slow motion, I wasn't scared, my life didn't flash before my eyes, I thought I'd see Charlie or Renee, maybe even Grandma Swan. All I could see was Edward, I could see my beloveds face, he wept for me. I knew he didn't love me, but this version in my head did, and it was screaming 'Bella, I love you', and I whispered back 'I love you too' – I could die happy now. But I wasn't trying to kill myself, let me make this clear, it just happened, and I'd accepted death as a relief from this eternal pain I was in.

Then I hit the rocks.


End file.
